


Pieces of you

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: ...Or to text in this case, F/F, Lesbian, Love Poems, Poetry, This isn't great but I wanted to put my thoughts to paper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let her in, let her love you.</p><p>Not fandom, original work. Love poem for the girls who love girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces of you

The first time you see her, hear her voice  
The heat in your face melts your heart;  
And oh, dear God, if you had a choice  
She would be your last sight and sound  
Before you die.

The first time you kiss her  
You think your legs are going to give out;  
Heart beating so hard and fast under  
Your ribs that you think you could stay  
There, with her, forever.

And when her hand brushes yours  
And your breath catches in your throat  
The first, tenth, hundredth time, on the same shores  
Of the same beaches you love;  
You feel only you two inhabit the world.

And when the years tick on by  
One anniversary after another  
Your love, once so tender and shy  
Has rooted itself into your soul  
And you feel you can no longer _**be** _ without her.

So take her hand, outstretched,  
And let her give her heart to you  
Have her name and face etched  
Deeply into your heart, into your soul  
Let her be part of you.


End file.
